¿Estéril?
by Lu393
Summary: Edward . . . su nombre retumbo varias veces en su cabeza. ¿Cómo se lo diria? ¿Quizá la abandonaría al creerla infertil?. Quizo morirse en ese instante.
1. Malas Noticias

**Capítulo I**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S.M., la trama me pertenece.**

**Malas Noticias.**

El hilo de la vida se aflojaría si no fuera mojado con algunas lágrimas.

Pitágoras.

—Ojalá no te fueras—se oyó decir Bella acariciando los bellos que cubrían el fuerte pecho de su adorado esposo.

Isabella Cullen, reposaba tendida sobre el musculoso cuerpo de su marido. Suspiró de satisfacción al revivir el apasionado encuentro. Su corazón se hallaba henchido de tanto amor compartido.

—Odio dejarte sola amor, pero como bien sabes se necesita mi presencia en esa reunión—comento con voz ronca su marido.

Edward Cullen, un hombre temible y respetable en el mundo de los negocios. Con quien Isabella llevaba tres años de casada y a quien le había entregado su cuerpo, alma y corazón; odiaba dejar sola a sus esposa por negocios.

Bella estaba fascinada y encantada, su preciado matrimonio marchaba tan bien que no se lo podía creer.

Cerrando los ojos recordó como lo conoció.

_**...Recuerdos...**_

Fue una tarde lluviosa en las calles de Paris, lo vio discutiendo acaloradamente con un hombre que con malicia había intentando robar el bolso de una viejecita. Su hermoso rostro cubierto por un humor sombrío lo hacia ver más atractivo todavía, sus músculos en tensión parecían esperar la orden de su dueño para lanzar el primer golpe, que nunca llego porque el malevolo ladrón en una reacción instantánea clavo un arma blanca en un costado de la cadera, del precioso seductor.

Tembló al recordar su desesperación al llegar a él y los gritos de miedo que profirió hasta que se digno en llegar una ambulancia.

Isabella nunca había estado en un hospital tan impresionante, pero nada de aquello importaba. Impaciente caminaba de un ladro a otro a lo largo del pasillo ubicado en el ala de cirugía donde el hermoso héroe llevaba intervenido al menos dos horas confirmo observando su barato reloj.

Cansada de dar vueltas camino con paso firme hacia la recepción donde varias enfermeras atendiendo teléfonos, mientras otras esperaban los llamados de los pacientes.

—Podría informarme sobre el estado de salud del señor que hace dos horas está en quirófano—Isabella no reconocía su voz.

—Un momento joven—pidió la enfermera revisando los datos en el computador.—El señor Cullen no ha salido todavía de la cirugía.

—Sabe usted cuando saldrá—inquirió Isabella pasando su temblorosa mano sobre su rostro.

—No joven, lo siento—dijo la señora comprensiva.

—Gracias.

Una o dos horas pasaron luego de que la joven de rostro sonrosado hablara con la enfermera. Se hallaba recostada en un sillón cuando un doctor vestido completamente de verde salio preguntando por los familiares del señor Cullen.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se levanto apresurada, preparándose para lo único que le salia fatal, mentir.

—Soy su prometida. . .Por favor díganme como se encuentra—rogó posando su mano en el brazo del doctor.

—El señor Cullen ha tenido suerte, ya que el arma blanca no logro perforar ningún órgano—explicó el médico.

La sensación de alivio que invadió a la chica fue tan sincera que se hecho a llorar de pura felicidad, el doctor acostumbrado a tales escenas le dio una palmada en la espalda mostrando una sonrisa.

—Puedo verlo—pidió la chica pensando que sería la ultima vez en la vida que lo vería, pues un hombre como él jamás se preocuparía por quien le había salvado la vida.

—Claro que sí—indico el médico conduciéndola a una habitación.

Apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, temblando y muerta de nervios la chica abrió la puerta. El señor Cullen yacía tendido en la cama conectado a un sin fin de aparatos. Su rostro pálido y sus ojeras mostraban el fatídico trauma por el que había sido víctima, sin poder evitarlo recorrió con sus dedos las ojeras sintiendo la piel caliente del hombre más hermoso jamás visto en su corta vida.

No entendía que la había llevado hasta allí, quizá nunca lo sabría. Una fuerza poderosa la había impulsado a darle los primeros auxilios y acompañarlo hasta verlo seguro. Ya no tenía ninguna excusa para permanecer en aquel hospital, pero sin embargo sus pies parecían clavados y sus manos no dejaban de acariciarlo, deseaba tanto que abriera los ojos para saber que color escondían.

¿Serían azules, grises, dorados o verdes?. Con una piel tan blanca y bonita como la de él debían ser de alguno de aquellos colores pensó acariciando sus pobladas cejas. Era tan masculino y devastadoramente guapo, parecía un dios griego caído del olimpo.

—A...agu...agua—rogó inesperadamente el hombre apretando la traviesa mano de Isabella que se hallaba posada en su pecho.

—¡Oh!—gimió a causa de la sorpresa y soltando su mano apretó el botón de llamada a las enfermeras.

En segundos un gran equipo médico tenía rodeada la cama del hospital donde se encontraba el hermoso dios griego.

Isabella todavía no sabía porque esperaba en una esquina de la habitación, cuando decidió partir una voz ronca la detuvo.

—No te vayas—dijo tosiendo por el esfuerzo.

Como si se tratase de un imán camino mirando sus pies hasta la cama donde alzo la cabeza y pudo observar en todo su esplendor el rostro más maravilloso nunca antes visto en su vida.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida...

—Isabella—completo ella tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.—Cualquiera hubiera actuado igual señor Cullen.

—No lo creo Isabella—tembló al escuchar su nombre.—Te recompensare por tu valor.

—Señor Cullen—pronunciar su nombre le quemo la piel—No he hecho esto con fines de lucro, jamás aceptaria su dinero.

Quería salir de allí lo antes posible, su mirada la tenía nerviosa. Sus ojos verdes no hacían más que analizarla y eso a ella no le gustaba.

Por qué diablos se había quedado, con tan solo llevarlo habría sido suficiente. Pero no, ella como siempre hacia lo que se le daba la gana y lo que su estúpido corazón le indicaba; ¿Cuándo utilizaría su cabeza? se preguntó clavando las uñas en la palma de su mano.

—Debo irme—sonrió pasando una maño por sus rizos chocolates—Me alegro de que se encuentre usted en mejor estado.

—Acaso te espera alguien—indago con una mueca de disgusto. Al ver que la joven no respondía se impaciento.—Responde

—Yo...ehh...no—tartamudoó. Su instinto le decía que diera media vuelta y se marchase de la habitación, pero sus pies y cuerpo parecían no hacerle caso a sus órdenes.

—Muy bien porque te quería pedir que te conviertas en mi enfermera particular—dijo con una sonrisa.

...

Así recordaba Isabella el comienzo de su historia, juntos. Estirando sus brazos se paro de la cama no si antes besar el hombro de su marido que yacía aún dormido.

Como todas las mañanas cuando despertaba se dirigió hacia la cocina y preparo un cargado desayuno para los dos.

Mientras servía el café en las tazas sintió los fuertes brazos apretar su cintura y su nariz rozar la curva de su cuello.

—Huele delicioso como siempre.

—He preparado algo cargado para que el viaje te sea más ligero.

—Siempre piensas en todo amor—Edward beso con fervor, la espalda descubierta por el fino camisón—Eres perfecta.

Comieron platicando al tiempo que veían las noticias. Ella detestaba los viajes de negocios que realizaba su marido, pero con resignación los aceptaba. Sólo esperaba ansiosa su llegada, soñaba con el día que saliera embarazada para poder mantenerse ocupada y sobre todo tener algo suyo y de Edward, la mayor demostración de unión y amor, un hijo.

Lo beso con fervor cuando el helicóptero aterrizo en la casa y le deseo la mayor de la suerte en las negociación, de las cuales estaba segura saldría victorioso.

Paso el resto del día limpiando la casa, se había negado a tener una empleada domestica de tiempo completo cuando ella no trabajaba. Edward no estuvo de acuerdo pero no le quedo más remedio que aceptar que a su esposa le gustaba realizar los quehaceres para sentirse ocupada.

Entrada la tarde recibió la llamada del mejor amigo de su marido, Seth Clearwater un inminente médico de la ciudad, quien solicitaba su presencia urgentemente. Isabella estaba segura que quería hablarle de los examenes que se realizo tan solo hace unas semanas.

—¡Oh! Bella gracias por venir—dijo tan solo recibirla, ayundandola a sentarse.

—Sucede algo cierto—adivino por la máscara de preocupación del médico.—Sea lo que sea, dímelo Seth—susurro desesperada, cruzando las piernas.

—Padeces una enfermedad llamada endometriosis—observo los resultados de los análisis —Esta consiste en la aparición y crecimiento de tejido endometrial fuera del útero, sobre todo en la cavidad pélvica como...

—Al grano por favor.

—En tu caso este tedijo creció y a consecuencia produjo un tumor—termino el médico con un nudo en la garganta—La mayoría de las pacientes que padecen esta clase de tumores son benigno, muy pocas desarrollan cáncer de endometrio. Sólo se sabe si es benigno o maligno a la hora de extraerlo.—termino profesionalmente.

—Eso no es todo , ¿Cierto?—inquirió con voz apenas audible.

—Después que realicemos la operación debes tener ciertos cuidados para poder concebir, quizá tengas algunos problemas para lograrlo. Está enfermedad es incurable, seguirás padeciendo los dolores aunque disminuiran—el médico dio un sorbo a su botella de agua—Esto le sucede a la mayoría de las adolescentes, imagino que tienes tiempo de padecer los dolores y no querías contarselo a tu marido, lo entiendo. Ahora con veintiún años y sin revisión médica se formo lamentablemente este tumor.

—Dios. . .—susurro Isabella pensando lo estúpida que había sido al no acudir al médico pronto.

—Debemos actuar rápido—añadió Seth llenando varios documentos.—Cuando los hallas hablado con Edward llamame de inmediato.

Edward . . . su nombre retumbo varias veces en su cabeza. ¿Cómo se lo diria? ¿Quizá la abandonaría al creerla infertil?. Quizo morirse en ese instante.

Al ponerse de pie imagino su rostro enfurecido y desilucionado, con piernas temblorosas logro llegar hasta la puerta, pero al sentir la vibración de su teléfono celular que reposapa en sus manos y ver la foto de su esposo en la pantalla, sintió una oprecion espantosa en el pecho y en segundos todo se volvio negro.

_**Buenas...Hola hermosas aquí les presento mi nueva historia con temas reales, como también experiencias vividas. **_

_**Mi paso por el hospital hace casi tres meses me inspiro para escribir esta trama, si es de su agrado me encantaría dejaran un Review. Disculpen mis horrores ortográficos.**_

_**GRACIAS...por todo su apoyo en las demás historias, son demasiado hermosas con los bonitos comentarios de aliento. No sé como podre agradecerle su espera y comprensión. **_

_**Sólo estoy segura de algo: LAS QUIERO DEMASIADO.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos. **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Lu393.**_


	2. Desesperación

**Capítulo II**

**Desesperación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S.M., la trama me pertenece.**

_**Me gustaría huir de ti. Pero si no vinieses corriendo a encontrarme, me moriría-**_

El olor del alcohol la trajo a la realidad. A su lado se hallaba una enfermera con aspecto amable quien en silencio le entrego un vaso de zumo de frutas.

—Gracias—bebió con manos temblorosas el contenido del vaso.

Su maravillosa vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Sus sueños de ser madre y tener la familia que deseaba se esfumaron, deseaba poder echarse a llorar y no pensar en el dolor tan agudo que la estaba aplastando.

Cerro los ojos inspirando: unas, dos, tres veces, ansiaba que todas las palabras de Seth fueran producto de un espantoso sueño, sólo eso.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó Seth, tomando el brazo de Isabella para poder medirle la presión.

—Pues...-dudo un instante-No demasiado bien. Mi vida se está desmoronando y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Puedes hacer muchas cosas, por ejemplo: operarte.—indicó el médico, con una sonrisa tensa.—Y sacar fuerzas para afrontar está enfermedad.

—¿Cuándo puedes operarme?.

—En una semana para ser específicos, necesito el consentimiento de Edward, pues él es tu familiar más cercano.

—Por favor Seth no le digas nada—rogó desesperada—Quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, por favor...

—Sólo te doy un día Isabella, o tendré que hablar con él.

Asintió aturdida.

Al llegar a casa marco al celular de su marido quien respondió al primer timbrazo, preocupado por la voz suplicante de su mujer decidió cancelar todos sus compromisos para poder regresar pronto a su lado y saber que sucedía.

Edward se mantuvo inquieto todo el trayecto, seguro de que algo andaba mal con Isabella. Su dedica esposa jamás lo llamaba cuando estaba consiente de sus importantes reuniones, y menos que volviera el mismo día que hubo salido.

—Necesito que vuelvas a casa pronto, por favor. . .—recordó como el susurro fue interrumpido por un sollozo.

El jet aterrizó a las nueve de la noche en un ala privada del aeropuerto. Ya en tierra y tras el volante de su precioso Lamborghini gris manejo lo más rápido posible hasta su hogar, decidido ha averiguar que es lo que ocurría.

Aparco el auto frente a su casa, que se encontraba a oscuras. Camino directo a la recámara principal, lo que encontró hizo que su corazón se oprimiera de dolor.

Su mujer se hallaba tendida en el suelo envuelta en una toalla en posición fetal, ahogando el llanto y los gritos que pugnaban por salir en un puño contra su boca. Tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

En silencio se acerco y la tomo en sus brazos, acunucandola como si se tratase de un bebé. Aspiro la dulce fragancia que emanaba de ella y con sus labios borro dos solitarias lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Edward—murmuro su mujer apretando su mano con fuerza.

—¿Qué sucede?—quiso saber Edward, acariciando su nariz.

—Está tarde he ido donde Seth y me ha dado malas noticias respecto a mi salud—respondió ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Al sentir el silencio y la tensión del cuerpo de su esposo, decidió seguir hablando.—Tengo un tumor, se formo en mis ovarios por una enfermedad que padezco.

—¿Cómo que estás enferma y no me lo has dicho, en qué estabas pensando?—dijo él embargado por la emoción.

—No lo sabía mi amor, soy una estúpida lo sé.—sintió un dolor en el corazón que amenazaba con hacerla añicos.—Padecía fuerte dolores en mis períodos menstruales, como también cuando me aproximaba a ellos, eran fuertes pero pensé que eso era completamente normal, ahora sé que no es así.

—Isabella debiste decírmelo, si hubiéremos actuado rápido...

—La enfermedad es incurable, el tumor hay que extraerlo lo antes posible y allí sabremos si es benigno o maligno, aunque como dice Seth la mayoría de los casos son benignos.—Contarle aquella realidad a su marido le estaba matando de miedo y dolor, trataba de reprimir las lágrimas pero están salían como si de una cascada se tratará.

Enferma...Su preciosa Isabella estaba enferma. ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello sin que el pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo?; se preguntaba mirándola desecha en sus brazos como una muñeca de trapo.

Iba a luchar con ella, decidió. No permitirá que nada le sucediera, haría hasta lo imposible para sanar un poco de su dolor.

—Tienes que luchar—susurro Edward con un nudo en la garganta.—Juntos vamos a superar está prueba Isabella.

Beso sus rizos estrechándola contra su cuerpo, ahora que era consciente de la enfermedad le parecía más frágil que antes.

¡Cómo demonios no lo noto!

—Te necesito tanto—dijo ella sollozando .—Hazme el amor, por favor. . .—pidió besando la curva de su cuello.

Edward la levanto en sus brazos, mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y sin preámbulos la penetro fuerte y profundamente, el grito de ambos rezono en toda la estancia.

—Oh amor mío, te amo tanto—musito besando su bonito rostro, al tiempo que la embestía con suavidad. —Siempre tan húmeda y lista para mí.—murmuro colocándola en el frío suelo.

Beso su boca con pasión, pasando sus dedos por los pezones erectos de ella que parecían querer reventar de lo duros que se encontraban, con suma delicadeza bajo sus labios al valle de sus senos y paso la lengua por él y por sus pezones con devoción, haciéndola que se volviera loca de deseo cada vez que mordisqueaba sus pezones.

Él se detuvo tomándola con delicadeza y colocándola a horcadas sobre él.—Cabalga para mí.—siseó Edward sintiendo como las paredes del sexo de su esposa apretaban su falo.

Isabella se apoyo en su duro pecho, moviendo sus caderas en forma circular siendo consciente de que esto lo volvía loco de deseo. Quería entregarle su cuerpo, su alma, cada latido de su corazón y cada suspiro que daba. Lo amaba tanto que hasta le dolía, su amor por aquel hombre no tenía límites, él era su vida, su razón de existir.

—Preciosa—susurro su marido tomando un pezón con su boca. Isabella sintió un fuego poderoso que atraveso todo su cuerpo, y queriendo tardar el inminente orgasmo bajo la velocidad de sus movimientos, torturandose así ambos.

Ella pudo observar como se le tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula en un esfuerzo por controlarse, le encantaba hacerlo perder el control.

De repente Edward la agarró fuertemente por la cintura, obligándola a marcar un ritmo más violento de subidas y bajadas. Hasta que de repente, su pobre sexo ya no pudo aguantar más, y se fue con violentos espasmos entorno al falo de su esposo. Uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, una explosión de placer desmedida, combinada con un sentimiento poderoso más fuerte que ella. Edward también se alcanzo el orgasmo prácticamente a la vez, vaciándose dentro de ella.

Dios pensó Edward apretándola contra su pecho, tratando de recuperarle el aliento. La explosión lo había dejado cansado y satisfecho, necesitaba saber que esa mujer era solamente suya, que estaba allí a su lado en ese instante y lo estaría para siempre. Sencillamente no tenía palabras para describir todo lo que Isabella despertaba en él, pensando en esto se quedo dormido.

La luz del amanecer se colaba por las ventanas del dormitorio cuando Isabella despertó, sonrió al ver que yacía sobre el pecho de su esposo.

Saber las consecuencias de su enfermedad la tenía destrozada, después de Edward lo que más deseaba en el mundo era poder convertirse en madre y parecía que la vida le estaba quitando ese derecho. Le dolía no poder ofrecerle a su marido una familia, lo que ambos tanto anhelaban.

¿Y si su matrimonio perdía fuerza si no podía concebir? ¿Soportaría Edward no tener un hijo propio?. Sacudió la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos que no la ayudaban en nada, se obligo solo a pensar en recuperarse y pronto, todo saldría bien si su razón de existir o sea Edward estaba a su lado.

Beso el pecho de su marido con fervor, y este se removió gruñendo y apretándola más contra él.

—Buenos días amor—murmuro Edward besando los labios de su esposa.—Que maravilloso es despertar así—comento acariciando los glúteos de Isabella.

—Te amo. . . Te amo. . .—intentó decir Isabella abrumada por el deseo.

Edward volvió a hacerla suya a la luz del sol y juntos alcanzaron un cielo rodeado de estrellas.

Se ducharon juntos; entre besos y caricias volvieron a amarse bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Edward preparo el desayuno: unos ricos emparedados, huevos revueltos, fruta fresca y dos tazas de café bien cargado algo que le encantaba a su esposa. Como Isabella estaba demorando un poco aprovecho para llamar a su amigo Seth y concretar una cita con él en la tarde, debían actuar rápido quería que el peligro pasará.

—He llamado a Seth mientras te vestías y concernamos una cita a las dos de la tarde—informo Edward a su esposa quien se veía radiante con unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa lila.

—Está bien—dijo Isabella mordiendo el emparedado.—Esto es delicioso.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo te sientes respecto a esto, Edward?—pregunto en voz baja Isabella temiendo su respuesta.

—Impotente por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo.—respondió este con una mueca de dolor.

Isabella apretó su mano con fuerza.

—No tienes la culpa de esto amor, nadie la tiene quizá un poco yo por no acudir al médico cuando los dolores se hacían insoportables, pero era tan feliz que no quería que nada dañara eso y los aguantaba como podía.

—Mi vida ahora que sé todo lo que has sufrido, no lo puedo soportar.—susurro su esposo.

El temible hombre de negocios Edward Cullen sólo se mostraba vulnerable frente a su esposa; ella era su aire para respirar, no se permitirá ni siquiera imaginar estar sin ella.

—Como ya te he dicho nadie tiene la culpa de esto, no te preocupes, está prueba la vamos a superar, ya verás.—Isabella e imploraba a Dios en silencio para que fuera así.

Unas horas después, se dirigían en el Volvo de Isabella hacia el hospital. La enfermera encargada al verlos los hizo pasar de inmediato.

El doctor sonrió al verlos, y rápidamente sometió a Isabella a un examen abdominal pélvico donde se pudo ver el tumor y explico a la pareja su tamaño, y los riesgos de su ubicación.

—Si hay peligro debemos quitar el ovario donde se encuentra el tumo.—explico Seth quitando con una toalla el líquido pegajoso del vientre de Isabella.

—Eso quiere decir que no podre tener hijos.—dijo ella en un susurro, desviando la mirada de su marido para no ver el rechazo.

—Estás equivocada, quitar un ovario no significa que puedas quedar estéril.—le informo con paciencia el médico.—Con un solo ovario puedes tener hasta tres hijos.

Oyo a su marido suspirar complacido.

—Voy a sacar cita en el quirófano para el próximo lunes, quizá a esta hora te estaré operando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará la operación?—inquirió Edward mirando preocupado a su mejor amigo.

—No más de una hora, si no hay complicaciones.

—¿Es todo?—preguntó Isabella.

Sé sentía nerviosa y ahogada en el grande consultorio.

—Por ahora sí, en dos días debes venir a practicarte los examenes de rutina.

—Gracias Seth—dijo Edward estrechando su mano.

El camino de regreso hacia su casa fue en perfecto silencio. Edward trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos y buscar maneras de hacer sonreír a Isabella que se veía muy decaída, luego de la visita al médico.

En tanto Isabella recordaba con dolor el suspiro aliviado que había dado su marido en el consultorio cuando Seth les había informado que si las cosas salían bien ella podría darle hijos.

¿Qué significaba ese suspiro de alivo? ¿Se terminaria acaso su perfecto matrimonio, si no podía concebir?. Ahogo sus lágrimas para más tarde, no soportaría llorar delante del amor de su vida.

**Wao. . . No tengo palabras para agradecer los reviews, mensajes privados, favoritos y alertas.**

**Simple y sencillamente GRACIAS.**

**Amo escribir este fic al igual que los demás, pero ando loca con los examenes de admisión a la universidad y tengo que estudiar un montón, las que han pasado por esto me entenderán.**

**De todo corazón espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Si les gusto espero sus reviews y si no también. :)**

**En dos horas podrán ver el adelanto del siguiente capítulo en mi blog(la dirección está en mi perfil).**

**SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**Lu393**


	3. Mi amor por ti

**Capítulo III**

**Mi Amor por ti. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S.M, la trama me pertenece y está absolutamente prohibida la reproducción de esta historia sin mi consentimiento**.

Los días previos a la operación transcurrieron lentos y tormentosos para Isabella.

Edward frustrado veía como día a día su adorada esposa se aleja más de él, lo había intentado todo pero no sabía cómo hacer; por ello esa noche durante la cena pensaba tener una conversación muy seria con ella, pues ya estaba harto de la situación.

Isabella termino de colocar la mesa pensando en que solo faltaba un día para ser intervenida, se encontraba presa del miedo. . .Tenía tantos pensamientos, se odiaba tanto por alejar a su marido de su lado, pero primero tenía que esperar los resultados de la operación para así saber si podía darle los hijos que él tanto soñaba.

Y si no era ese el caso. ¿Qué haría? no se imaginaba su mundo sin Edward, le resultaba imposible vivir sin él.

Relajo los hombros y se dirijo al despecho de su marido, lo encontró en medio de una conversación telefónica y cuando este la miro lo hizo como siempre: con los ojos llenos de amor, eso fue insoportable para Bella quien desvió la mirada.

Edward ya había visto eso repetidas veces los últimos días y no permitiría que siguiera ocurriendo, con cortesía se despidió de su socio alegando que debía enviar un fax muy importante.

—Está lista la cena—dijo Isabella mirando el pecho de su esposo, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos; porque sabía que si lo hacía se echaría a llorar.

—Vamos—dijo su esposo esperando a que ella saliera primero, como el excelente caballero que era.

Ya sentados en el comedor Isabella sirvió el primer plato que consistía en Bruschetta* un perfecto aperitivo que sabía que a su esposo le encantaba.

Había estudiado Artes Culinarias ante la insistencia de su mejor amiga Victoria y lo agradecía pues le encanto la carrera y ahora le servía para complacer el apetito de su marido.

—Está exquisito el pan, amor—comentó Edward sirviéndose un poco de vino.

—Gracias.

—Y que tenemos como segundo plato—inquirió su marido ansioso.

Isabella destapo un Tour of Italy*, el favorito de su esposo cada vez que visitaban ese país.

—Delicioso—exclamó un complacido Edward sonriendo abiertamente a su mujer.

Cenaron en un tenso silencio, hasta que Edward cansado no pudo soportarlo más y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su esposa la obligo a mirarlo.

A Bella esto la tomó por sorpresa, que desarmada intento rehuir su mirada pero fue en vano ya que su marido tenía sus hermoso ojos puestos en ella, ya sin nada que hacer sólo sintió las calientes lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

—Por favor Isabella ya no hullas de mí, no lo pienso permitir—susurro Edward acariciando la mejilla de su esposa y besando su pequeña nariz. — ¿Por qué haces esto amor? Necesito que me expliques que sucede.

Isabella sabía que tenía que confesarle sus temores a su marido, ya no podía ocultarlo más. Así que decidida se levantó de su silla y se sentó sobre la piernas de Edward, quién la abrazo esperando a que hablara.

—Tengo miedo de no poder concebir hijos luego de la operación—confesó Bella omitiendo que lo más atemorizante sería el rechazo de su marido si eso llegara a ocurrir.

—Corazón has oído de Seth que eso no ocurrirá.

—Lo sé, pero entiéndeme tengo miedo. —susurro Isabella.

—Oh amor mío, yo siempre estaré allí para ti. Dijimos que esto lo enfrentaríamos juntos y así será. —su marido acaricio sus rizos. —Ahora debemos aprovechar que solo nos queda esta noche y el resto de día de mañana para hacer el amor, ya que después de la operación tienes que tener muchos cuidados.

Edward presiono su erección contra las nalgas de su esposa.

—Tienes razón, mi amor. —murmuro Isabella presa del deseo, olvidando por un momento todos sus problemas. —Hagamos el amor, Edward.

—Sus deseos son órdenes. —dijo este acariciando por encima de las braguitas de encaje de Bella el centro de su feminidad.

Se entregaron, con el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón. Moviéndose y alcanzando el máximo placer al unísono.

Ya muy entrada la madrugada Bella despertó entre los brazos de su marido, con cuidado de no despertarlo acaricio los vellos que cubrían su pecho masculino. Embargada por tanto amor recordó su primera vez con él.

...

Llevaba más de un mes ejerciendo de enfermera para el magnate Edward Cullen, no tenía experiencia al respecto pero prestándole atención a las indicaciones del médico trataba de ser perfeccionista cuidando a quien se había convertido en la razón de mi existencia.

Mi infancia había sido realmente difícil y al salir del orfanato incluso fue peor al quedarme más sola y desamparada que nunca, decidí que lo mejor era quedarme con él, a sabiendas de que podría salir con el corazón hecho pedazos de aquella hermosa casa.

Los días pasados habían sido maravillosos. A pesar de ser multimillonario Edward era un ser muy sencillo y de un gran corazón. Me lo demostraba hablándome de igual, contándome sobre su familia y sus planes a futuros. Cada día que pasaba encontraba una cualidad más, como también cada día que pasaba lo amaba más.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa, Edward?—pregunte colocando una taza de café en la mesita frente al sillón donde se encontraba recostado.

—Claro Isabella—dijo incorporándose.

Corrí a ayudarlo, pero su libido pudo más que él y me aparto para incorporarse solo.

Rodee los ojos por sus niñerías, y él halo mi mano para acercarme y plantarme un beso en la frente.

Como adoraba aquellos momentos donde podía soñar que éramos una pareja de verdad.

Caminamos tomados de la mano por toda la playa viendo las gaviotas volar por lo cielos y las olas estrellarse con las piedras de la orilla. El paisaje era tan maravilloso, mi vida era maravillosa desde el momento que encontré a Edward, por eso todo me parecía fantástico.

—Todo se vuelve hermoso si tu estas alrededor Isabella—dijo Edward con voz ronca.

Me sonroje fuertemente y clave mi mirada en la suya, casi siempre comentaba algo bonito sobre mí. Eso y su forma de ser me tenían loca de amor.

—Edward—pronuncie en un susurro ahogado cuando tomo mi brazo, y sin que pudiera advertirlo me beso en la boca con desesperación.

Al principio el beso fue dulce, tierno; pero a medida que corrían los segundos se volvió exigente y apasionado. Con un gemido ronco mordió mi labio inferior y sin saber que hacer entreabrí mis labios y su lengua penetro en mi boca recorriendo cada rincón y tatuándola como suya. Un calor inundo mi cuerpo y los pezones se me pusieron duros bajo el encaje del sostén, mientras entre mis piernas corría en toda su intensidad una cascada.

—Preciosos. —murmuro acariciando mis pezones por encima de la camiseta. —Alza los brazos, para quitarte esto, amor.

Cumplí sus órdenes en un tiempo record y la camiseta voló sobre la arena. Él por su parte seguía pasando la punta de sus dedos por mis pezones protegidos solo por el fino encaje del sostén.

—Enrolla tus piernas en mi cintura cariño. —en un movimiento fluido realice su orden. —Muy bien ahora sostente de mis hombros. —Así lo hice

Con dedos temblorosos desabrocho el sujetador dejándolo caer, y mis senos quedaron desnudos y apretados contra su musculoso torso. Gemí al sentir su piel caliente entrar en contacto con mis pezones.

—Mírame Isabella

Sólo alce la vista para ver como sus labios tomaban mi pezón para chuparlo. Y grite, grite llena de éxtasis como nunca me había sentido en mi vida, y desde lo más profundo de mi ser proferí su nombre en un susurro cuando llegue a la cumbre del placer.

Cuando mis temblores cesaron me hallaba totalmente desnuda sobre la caliente arena. Y con los ojos ardiendo de deseo Edward se posiciono entre mis piernas, y mientras acariciaba mi clítoris entro en mi por vez primera, lance un gritito de dolor y él susurro palabras dulces al tiempo que me relajaba y nos empezábamos a mover acompasados.

—Te Amo Isabella.

—Te amo Edward. —confesé al tiempo que emprendía a volar a un viaje de placer insospechado.

…

—Todo está listo Isabella—dijo el médico sentándose junto a la camilla. —En quince minutos entras a quirófano.

—Quiero ver a mi esposo por favor. —pidió aferrándose a la mano del doctor.

—Claro—dijo este saliendo de la sala de recuperación.

Pasaron dos agónicos minutos cuanto vestido con un uniforme verde, entraba su esposo a la sala.

—Cariño todo saldrá bien—susurro besando los dedos de su mujer.

—Edward...—murmuro Isabella mirándolo fijamente. — ¿Qué pasaría si no puedo darte los hijos que tantos deseas?—preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

—Eso no va a pasar hermosa.

—Necesito tu respuesta de todos modos. —insistió Bella.

—Nada Isabella y grábatelo bien, absolutamente nada va a cambiar el amor que yo siento por ti, te amo demasiado; ¿Lo entiendes? —Beso sus labios. —Juntos superaremos todo, te amo mi vida.

— ¡Oh!, amor mío te amo tanto. —susurro Bella mirándolo con los ojos llenos de amor.

Dos enfermeras se llevaron a Isabella al quirófano: el lugar donde se iba a decidir su futuro.

Mientras tanto Edward en la sala de espera le pedía a Dios que el amor de su vida saliera bien de la intervención, porqué sin ella él ya no sería absolutamente nada.

**¿Se merece un review? Ustedes que opinan ;)**

(*)Bruschetta: Consiste en rebanadas de pan tostado, rebozadas con algún ajo y puestas a la parrilla para que se doren, al servir se riegan con aceite de oliva, sal y pimentón molido.

(*)Tour of Italy: Lasaña de la casa, pollo a la parmesana ligeramente empanizado y pasta fettuccine con salsa Alfredo cremosa.

_**Lo siento. . .Lo siento. . . De verdad. No tenía tiempo de actualizar se me han presentado muchas dificultades en los últimos meses y hasta ahora he tenido un respiro. Prometo actualizar las historias que tengo pendiente. **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y ánimos. Son geniales chicas.**_

_**Las quiero mucho. **_

_**Besitos. **_

_**Luissy. **_

**En el próximo capítulo:**

—**Señor Cullen acaba de llegar este sobre para usted. —dijo Jared.**

—**No quiero saber nada de trabajo Jared, no ves que estoy esperando que mi esposa salga de ese maldito quirófano. —casi gritó Edward desesperado.**

—**Creo que es importante señor, el remitente es de Servicios Sociales.**

— **¿Qué querrían servicios sociales de mí? —preguntó Edward en voz alta.**

—**En la carta aseguran que se trata de su hijo, señor Cullen.**

— **¡Mi hijo! —exclamó Edward incrédulo **


	4. Mi Hijo

**Título: ¿Estéril?**

**Categoría: M**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la ingeniosa Stephenie Meyer, y algunos de mis invenciones. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi maniática mente. Mis historias están registradas, así que dile No Al Plagio.**

**Summary: Isabella tenía miedo de que su matrimonio se acabará, especialmente desde que se había dado cuenta que no podía darle un hijo.**

**Capítulo IV**

_**Mi hijo**_

_**No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos.**_

_**Shiller.**_

—**Señor Cullen acaba de llegar este sobre para usted. . .**

**Edward hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a Jared; su asistente personal. Pues sus pensamientos se hallaban conectados absolutamente con una persona; Isabella.**

**¿Saldría bien de la intervención quirúrgica? Tenía que encontrar fuerzas para brindarle todo su apoyo, sobre todo cuando él también se estaba desmoronando.**

—**No quiero saber nada de trabajo Jared, no ves que estoy esperando que mi esposa salga de ese maldito quirófano. —espeto enojado.**

**Jared quien pocas veces había sido testigo del mal humor de su jefe dio un respingo al oír el grito de este.**

—**Creo que es importante señor, el remitente es de Servicios Sociales.**

**¿Servicios Sociales? Le dolía la cabeza de la preocupación y no tenía tiempo para concentrarse en cartas que lo más seguro fueran invitaciones a eventos benéficos.**

— **¿Qué querrían servicios sociales de mí? —preguntó aun así.**

—**En la carta aseguran que se trata de su hijo, señor Cullen. —respondió un asombrado Jared.**

— **¡Mi hijo! —exclamó Edward incrédulo. —Está broma es de muy mal gusto Jared.**

—**No es una broma señor, solicitan su presencia en la oficina de la trabajadora social hoy mismo. —explico tendiéndole el sobre.**

** Pensó Edward confundido. No tenía tiempo para malentendidos con la oficina de servicios sociales.**

**Con un gesto le indico a Jared que no se ocuparía del asunto. Sus pensamientos pertenecían y se encontraban enfocados en su esposa.**

**Fueron dos largas horas. Edward decidió concentrarse en rezar y planear minuciosamente la recuperación de su mujer. Pensaba llevarla a la isla que hace poco había comprado en el mediterráneo. Un poco de sol y brisa fresca era el ingrediente perfecto para que su esposa se sintiera cómoda.**

—**Edward. . . —la voz de Seth lo atrajo a la realidad.**

— **¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunto angustiado.**

—**La operación fue todo un éxito—dijo el doctor satisfecho. —Pudimos extraer el tumor y por mis conocimientos y los del equipo médico que se estuvo en el quirófano parece benigno, de todas formas lo enviamos a patología.**

**Una sensación de alivio lo inundó. Su esposa se encontraba bien, ya había pasado el peligro. Sin embargo, aún albergaba algunas dudas.**

**Su amigo pareció leer su expresión, porque inmediatamente respondió a la pregunta no formulada. **

—**No lo sé, necesitamos tiempo para ver cómo responde su organismo al tratamiento que empezara en dos días. —dijo con expresión seria. —Quizá deba someterse a algún tratamiento de fertilidad, pero eso lo sabremos cuando lo intenten.**

—**Gracias Seth—dijo Edward humedeciéndose los labios.**

—**No hay porque agradecer hermano. —Seth estrecho su mano. —Ya debieron de trasladadla a su habitación. —aseguro el médico. —La 205.**

_**Habitación 205.**_

—**Isabella**_**…**_

**Esa voz pertenecía a su marido. Hizo el intento de responderle, pero se sentía cansada y cubierta de una neblina que no la dejaba moverse ni poder hablar. Estaba agotada.**

**Quería preguntarle tantas cosas. ¿Había salido todo bien? ¿Podría darle los hijos que tanto deseaba?**

—**Despierta corazón.**

**Se concentró en poder responderle y con un gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos. La claridad casi hace que volviera a cerrarlos, pero percibió el rostro borroso de su marido y se aferró a eso para mantener los parpados abiertos.**

—**Edward…**_**—pudo susurrar mientras **_**humedecía sus labios por la inminente resequedad.**

**La mano fuerte de su esposo apretó la suya con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarla ir. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Se encontraba en peligro? ¿No había salido bien la operación?**

—**Te encuentras bien mi vida. —su marido pareció notar su tensión.**_** —**_**Seth ha dicho que la operación fue un éxito y que pronto te recuperaras.**

**Isabella quiso preguntarle tantas cosas pero la neblina volvió a embargarla y con un suspiro se sumió en ella.**

**Acomodado en su vehículo Edward Cullen no dejaba de pensar en la carta de la entidad de Servicios Sociales.**

_**Toronto, Ontario Canadá.**_

_**Respetado señor Cullen:**_

_**Se solicita su pronta presencia en el orfanato Esperanza (*) a las afueras de la ciudad. Para tratar un tema de mucha importancia: su paternidad con respecto al menor registrado por su difunta madre como Danilo Cullen.**_

_**Esperamos su pronta visita a las instalaciones.**_

_**Heidi James.**_

_**Trabajadora Social.**_

…

—**Buenas tardes Señor Cullen, tome asiento por favor. —indico la mujer. —Soy Heidi James quien envió la carta.**

—**Un gusto señorita James.**

—**Como se lo explique en la carta aquí se encuentra hace tres meses Danilo y hace poco una semana encontramos en un bolsillo secreto de su mochila su certificado de nacimiento donde indica que es usted su padre.**

**Edward lanzo un gruñido no estaba para jueguitos.**

—**Todo esto me resulta tan extraño señorita James. —dijo torciendo la boca. Gesto que emprendía cada vez que se encontraba enojado. — ¿Qué edad tiene el niño? Por qué hace tres años yo estoy felizmente casado. ¿Cuál es el nombre de su madre y por qué lo abandono en este lugar? —inquirió con dureza.**

—**Entiendo su sorpresa Sr. Cullen—dijo con voz temblorosa la trabajadora social.**

—**Me haría el favor de responder las preguntas que le he formulado.**

**Que aquella mujer le temiera no le pareció satisfactorio a Edward.**

_** ¡Como aseguraban que aquel niño era suyo**_**! Esa gente realmente estaba loca, pensó, con convicción.**

—**Danilo tiene cinco años es un buen niño. —tomo dos boconadas de aire. —No ha dado ningún tipo de problema desde que llego, pero se le nota muy triste. —la mujer reviso una carpeta con nerviosismo. —Su madre se llama Jane Vulturi. —añadió con el entrecejo fruncido.**

**Aquel nombre fue como un balde de agua helada para Edward.**

—**Quiero ver al niño. —exigió con el rostro pálido y las mejillas sonrosadas.**

**Caminaron en completo silencio hasta un cuarto de la planta alta del orfanato. Heidi le indico que pasara.**

—**Es un poco tímido. —informo antes de alejarse por el largo pasillo.**

**Con cuidado se acercó al pequeño de cabello rubio que estaba seguro en unos años pasaría a cobrizo, intentando que no notara su presencia.**

**Aun debía tratar de controlar las emociones que amenazaban con arrastrarlo.**

**El niño se volvió como si supiera que alguien lo observaba.**

— **¿Quién eres? —pregunto arrugando su pequeña carita.**

**Al verlo, le dio un vuelco al corazón. Aquella vocecilla siempre la escuchaba con una sonrisa cada vez que su madre realizaba reuniones familiares y mostraba a los más allegados videos suyos de pequeño.**

**Durante un instante interminable, se miraron a los ojos, y luego, el pequeño mostro una sonrisa cargada de esperanza, como cuando un ciego por fin puede ver el sol. Aquello desarmo a Edward que con cautela se inclinó a la altura del pequeñín; acariciando sus regordetas mejillas.**

—**Bueno…—vacilo Edward tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. —Soy…**

**Antes que prosiguiera el pequeño pego un grito de júbilo al tiempo que susurraba. —Eres mi papá ¿Cierto? Te pareces mucho a mí. —afirmo inspeccionando el rostro de Edward. —Tardaste mucho en venir a buscarme, papá. —lo acuso haciendo un gracioso puchero.**

—**Lo siento mucho Danilo pero no sabía…—comenzó a decir Edward interrumpiéndose abruptamente. No quería confundir al pequeño. —Entonces, ¿Me perdonas por tardar tanto, hijo?**

**Su hijo…**_**Danilo**_**, aquel pequeño indefenso; era suyo. No tenía duda alguna sobre ello.**

— **¡Claro que sí papá! —exclamo el pequeñín envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello en busca de calor y amor.**

**Edward en silencio se prometió llenarlo de todo el amor que fuera capaz de dar un padre.**

**Como si se tratase de una imagen en blanco y negro el rostro de Isabella apareció en su mente; ¿Cómo reaccionaría a tan inesperada noticia?**

**LU393.**

**© Luissy García 2012. Todos los derechos reservados.**

**N/A: Volví después de mucho tiempo…Gracias a un comentario que me hizo ver cuantas personas esperaban que siguiera con las historias. Gracias Annie por tus lindas palabras y los ánimos que me diste.**

**Bien yo hace algún tiempo había decidido solo publicar estéril en mi blog, pero ahora la publicare aquí también.**

**Los demás fics seguirán su curso…Por lo menos corregiré Asaltando el Corazón que esta lleno de horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. **

**Bien sobre Una Noche de San Valentín… allí si necesito una beta…pero no sé a quien pedirle el favor, si ustedes conocen alguna me envían un privado por favor, gracias.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos.. Las quiero y ya dejare mis problemas aún lado y empezare a publicar.**

**Espero contar con su apoyo!**

**Lu**


	5. Descubrimientos

**Título: ¿Estéril?**

**Categoría: M**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la ingeniosa Stephenie Meyer, y algunos de mis invenciones. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi maniática mente.**** Mis historias están registradas, así que dile No Al Plagio.**

**Summary: Isabella tenía miedo de que su matrimonio se acabará, especialmente desde que se había dado cuenta que no podía darle un hijo.**

**Capítulo V**

**Descubrimientos**

"_**La verdad fue un descubrimiento. El engaño un invento"**_

_**Joel Fuguet Margeli**_

— ¿Sientes algún malestar? —le pregunto el doctor Seth.

—Aún me encuentro un poco desorientada y tengo mucha sed—respondió Isabella cerrando los ojos.

—Es normal, pero lamento decirte que no puedes ingerir ninguna clase de alimento hasta mañana.

— ¡Oh no! Será un martirio—musito Bella con la boca seca.

Con impotencia Bella reconoció enojada que el traicionero de su organismo jamás le había pedido tanto alimento como en ese momento.

—El tumor lo enviamos a patología, creo que no debes preocuparte porque estoy seguro que es benigno. —explico el doctor con una sonrisa. —Pero los dolores que te causa la endometriosis seguirán, no tan fuertes como antes eso sí.

—Y…—vacilo Isabella—Y la posibilidad de ser madre.

—Por ahora tu organismo funciona perfectamente no veo por qué no puedas, gracias a Dios todo salió muy bien. —sonrió el doctor con confianza. —De todas formas luego de tres meses sin nada de relaciones sexuales pueden empezar a intentarlo.

Isabella frunció el ceño. Tres meses sin sentirse uno solo junto a Edward sería muy difícil para ambos.

—Aquí están las recetas de los medicamentos que debes tomar para los dolores y a qué horas. —coloco lo papeles en la mesa de noche.

—Tengo que seguir alguna dieta o algo así—inquirió Bella arrugando la nariz.

—Mañana comerás alimentos blandos y así poco a poco te reintegraras a lo que comes normalmente.

—No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí Seth—susurro Isabella con voz temblorosa.

—Este es mi trabajo Bella, y fue un placer poder ayudarte.

—Gracias de igual manera.

—Mañana pasare a revisarte la herida y si todo marcha bien, te daré salida el miércoles —dijo el hombre con sonrisa de niño palmeando su mano.

—Eso sí que es una buena noticia—murmuro Bella sonriendo.

—Ya sé que odias los hospitales Bella—rió Seth.

Sin nada que hacer cuando el doctor se hubo ido. Cerró los ojos para tratar olvidarse de la fatiga y sorprendentemente se durmió.

Todo marcho como lo esperado y el miércoles a las nueve de la mañana le dieron de alta.

Edward la mimo y durmió con ella los días que estuvo ingresada.

_Era tan perfecto. Pensó Isabella llena de amor._

Por ello un montón de dudas se disiparon de la mente de Bella, al ver tanto amor y entrega por parte de su marido.

La mañana del sábado su esposo se había trasladado a la sede de sus oficinas para resolver un problema de personal.

Cuidadosa Bella se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta de la recamara sin que no le doliera la herida ni un poco. Giro el pomo y se adentró en el largo pasillo y fue allí cuando escucho la risilla de un niño.

Siguió caminado pensando que era producto de su imaginación, pero escuchó nuevamente la risilla infantil ahora con más intensidad.

Con mucho esfuerzo, porque le estaba empezando a arder un poco la herida, llego a la recámara de donde provenía la risita.

Cuando empujo la puerta; la escena que vio le dejo anonada. Una niñera por su uniforme le leía un cuento a un niño de aproximadamente seis años.

Poso la mirada en el niño y trastabillo producto dé la impresión agarrándose al pomo de la puerta para no caerse.

El pequeño le sonrió, aquella sonrisa era la misma que tenía el placer de admirar casi todas las mañanas cuando su marido dormía en casa.

No podía ser cierto… ¡Estás alucinando Bella! —exclamo en silencio.

El niño movió su manita delante de sus ojos para llamar su atención.

—Tú eres mami—canturreo entrelazando sus bracitos alrededor de la cintura de Bella, apretándola con fuerza.

Isabella gimió de dolor y con cuidado acaricio la mata de cabellos rubios que muy pronto seria cobriza.

_Una ola de ternura la inundo, aquel niño de ojos esmeraldas era tan perfecto._

Su estado de shock duro largos minutos, mientras el niño no dejaba de abrazarla.

¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? ¿Por qué no le había contado nada?

Se sentía tan impotente y traicionada, que tenía ganas de vomitar. Controlando su agitada respiración y con ayuda de la niñera se sentó en la cama del pequeño quien la seguía como si temiera perderla. En silencio la niñera salió.

—Papá dijo que estabas enferma y no podía ir a verte todavía—susurro el pequeño disgustado.

Aquel niño estaba hambriento de amor descubrió con el corazón encogido.

—Es cierto pero ya estoy aquí…

—Danilo—dijo su marido.

Sorprendida Isabella dio un respingo. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que viera el dolor que le causaba todo esto.

—Le pedí a Dios que te ayudara a sanar para poder conocerte…—su labio inferior tembló. —No quería perderte.

—No me has perdido Danilo—Bella acaricio sus mejillas con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, con ternura planto un beso en su frente. —Ahora debes dormir la siesta y más tarde hablamos. ¿Te parece?

Danilo asintió con la cabeza sonriente.

Se impulsó con la mano que tenía apoyada en el colchón para levantarse y sintió la mano de su marido en su espalda.

—No—susurro negando con la cabeza. Aún no estaba preparada para que la tocara, no después de aquel descubrimiento. —Te espero en nuestra habitación. —dijo ahogando un sollozo.

Quería explicaciones, necesitaba saberlo todo. Era obvio que Danilo había sido concebido antes de conocerse, pero porque hasta ahora ella se enteraba de su existencia.

—Los servicios sociales me enviaron una carta el lunes, no le preste mucha atención pero debido a su insistencia me presente en el orfanato—una largo suspiro escapo de sus labios. —Nada más verlo supe que era mi hijo.

—Es increíble su parecido, será igual a ti cuando crezca. —dijo Bella con una media sonrisa. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —inquirió de pronto disgustada, sorprendida por sus cambios de humor.

Todo era tan confuso. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía.

—Acababas de pasar por una operación Isabella, estabas débil y cansada no quería añadir una preocupación más—explico su marido entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. —No tenía idea de cómo lo tomarías.

—Estoy tan confundida…—admitió sacudiendo la cabeza. —Danilo no tiene la culpa de nada y es un niño encantador—apretó las manos de su esposo. — ¿Qué le paso a su madre?

—Murió —le respondió su marido—Mi hijo ha sido llevado a cuatro orfanatos y hasta ahora pudieron encontrar los papeles de nacimiento. —bufo exaltado. —Ella fue tan egoísta que nunca me dijo nada de su existencia y sabia como localizarme.

Fue un alivio poder escuchar parte de la verdad; pensó Isabella abrazando a su esposo quien se encontraba preso de la frustración.

—Quiso castigarme escondiéndome su existencia y lo logro, causándole daño a Danilo—su voz sonó estrangulada.

— ¿Quién era ella? —pregunto Bella acariciando la espalda de Edward.

No fue nadie importante, se recordó a sí misma. Sólo te ha amado a ti. Te lo ha dicho un millón de veces, se repitió varias veces esperando la respuesta de su marido.

**© Luissy García 2012. Todos los derechos reservados.**

**N/A: **

**Una Noche de San Valentín será editado y espero pronto subir los capis. **

**También estoy editando Asaltando el corazón, para que puedan leerla sin errores ortográficos.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos… Ya saben que un comentario me hace saber que les gusta de la historia y que no. Y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**Lu**


	6. Visita Inesperada

**Título: ¿Estéril?**

**Categoría: M**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes son de la ingeniosa Stephenie Meyer, y algunos de mis invenciones. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi maniática mente.**

**Summary: Isabella tenía miedo de que su matrimonio se acabará, especialmente desde que se había dado cuenta que no podía darle un hijo.**

**Capítulo VI**

**Visita inesperada**

"_**El que no tiene celos no está enamorado"**_

_**San Agustín**_

— ¿Quién era ella? —pregunto Bella acariciando la espalda de Edward.

No fue nadie importante, se recordó a sí misma. Sólo te ha amado a ti. Te lo ha dicho un millón de veces, se repitió varias veces esperando la respuesta de su marido.

—Se llamaba Jane Vulturi y tuvimos una aventura hace seis años. —contesto él. —Empezaron los problemas cuando tomo una actitud muy posesiva respecto a mí. Me llamaba a todas horas y se aparecía en mi oficina organizando escenas de celos que no tenían fundamento, por eso hable con ella y le sugerí que cada uno tomara su camino.

Tras un largo silencio siguió hablando.

—Todo estuvo tranquilo por unas dos semanas, hasta que una tarde llego a la oficina y me grito que algún día me arrepentiría de todo lo que le había hecho y le suplicaría perdón. Ya tengo claro porque lo dijo, su venganza era ocultarme la existencia de Danilo.

—Quizá algún día se daba cuenta que no era correcto lo que hacia y te buscaba para contarte la verdad.

—No Bella, ella era una persona con un desequilibrio mental muy elevado y no creo que lo hubiera hecho.

Bella le sujeto la cabeza y beso su frente acariciando suavemente su cabello. Edward la miro un instante, como si temiera que algo cambiara entre los dos, pero la sonrisa que le ofreció ella disipo todas sus dudas.

—Creo que cuando Danilo sea lo suficientemente maduro para comprenderlo le hablaremos de ella, no antes. —Bella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en el pequeño.

Él asintió.

Bella se sentía bastante positiva al cumplir dos meses de haberse operado, los dolores de su periodo habían disminuido en una gran cantidad y la herida cada día se le hacia más llevadera.

Danilo se había convertido en uno de los soles que iluminaba su vida. La familia de Edward se tomo con gran sorpresa la noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia, sobre todo su suegra quien luego dé la impresión inicial visitaba todas las semanas a Bella para ayudarla un poco con el pequeño.

Esa era una de las tardes que le encantaban a Bella; cuando Edward no tenía que ir a la oficina y se dedicaba por completo a su familia.

Observo a Edward nadando despacio hasta la orilla de la piscina, seguido por Danilo envuelto en un salvavidas.

Bella aún no se fiaba de la habilidad del pequeño para nadar y por ello había adoptado esa medida.

Cuando por fin llegaron ambos se sacudieron salpicando a Isabella. Danilo río a carcajadas por su hazaña y abrazo a su _mami_ como la llama besando sus mejillas como sabía le encantaba a Bella.

— ¿Por qué no nadas con nosotros mami?

Bella suspiro y acaricio su cabello.

—Si me meto a la piscina podría enfermarme otra vez. –explico Bella con paciencia sonriendo a su marido.

–No quiero que enfermes de nuevo. –chillo el pequeño pegándose a Bella.

Bella deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder borrar las dudas del corazón de Danilo. Poco a poco se dijo. Aquel pequeñín se había ganado su corazón y estaba incondicionalmente enamorada de él.

Todas las mañanas desde que se había dado por enterada de su existencia le agradecía a Dios por proporcionarle ese regalo tan preciado.

–Disculpen. –dijo la niñera de Danilo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella.

— ¿Qué ocurre Imogen? –pregunto su marido saliendo del agua y secando su esculpido cuerpo.

–Buscan a la Señora. –respondió la niñera.

— ¿Quién la busca?

–Un señor que se presento como Jacob Black.

— ¡Oh Jacob! –exclamo Bella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién es Jacob, Bella? –replicó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—Un amigo del orfanato. —respondió apresuradamente secándose los pies. —Imogen dile que lo recibiré en la sala de estar.

La niñera asintió retirándose.

—Nunca has mencionado a ningún Jacob.

—Como tú nunca mencionaste a ninguna Jane. —las palabras salieron de la boca de Bella sin aviso.

Se hizo un interminable silencio que fue interrumpido por Danilo que al parecer percibió el ambiente tenso.

—No quiero que pelen —dijo el niño, y se chupo el dedo nervioso.

—Danilo no estamos peleando— susurro Bella con voz suave. El pequeño se aferro a sus piernas. —Voy a atender la visita y luego vemos una película con papá ¿te parece?

—Si mami—dijo el niño soltando las piernas de Bella y colocándose a lado de su padre quien revolvió el rubio cabello del pequeño.

—Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí Jake.

—Yo tampoco Bells, yo tampoco— dijo el moreno de pelo azabache que apretaba con sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo de Isabella. —Te he extrañado mucho.

—Yo también, pero cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Pudiste estudiar ingeniería automotriz como soñabas?

—Si pude estudiar aunque me costó mucho. — El moreno acepto la limonada que le tendía Claire el ama de llaves. —Cuando me escape del orfanato todo fue muy difícil, conseguí trabajo lavando autos y poco a poco ahorre, y ahora gracias a mis estudios me doy la gran vida.

—No sabes cuanto me alegro. —dijo Bella, mientras le agarraba la mano con una sonrisa.

—Por lo que veo yo no soy el único que ha tenido suerte. —comento Jacob Black mirando la bonita sala donde se hallaban sentados.

—Me case hace tres años con el hombre más maravilloso sobre la tierra. ¡Y desde entonces soy tan feliz!

—Te lo mereces Bells, tú más que nadie mereces todas las cosas que posees y me alegro que sea así.

Bella se sonrojo como cada vez que alguna persona dirigía algún cumplido hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? —pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño.

— Tengo mis contactos. Rió el moreno.

— Eres de temer Jacob Black.

Un carraspeo llamo la atención de Bella. Con elegancia se levanto del sofá y se acercó a su marido e hijo que se encontraban en la entrada de la sala de estar.

—Jake te presento a mi esposo Edward Cullen y a nuestro hijo Danilo. —dijo Bella sonriendo.

—Un placer señor Cullen. —dijo Jacob estrechando la mano de Edward y sonriendo al niño.

—Lo mismo digo. —dijo Edward en un tono seco.

La pausa que siguió a las presentaciones fue tan incomoda que Bella se exaspero por la actitud tan descortés de su marido.

—Bueno yo me retiro Bells, otro día charlamos con más calma. —el moreno abrazo a Bella —Aquí esta mi tarjeta llámame cuando saques un tiempo.

—Lo haré, Jake.

Danilo corrió a sentarse en uno de los sillones, empezando a colorear el libro que traía en las manitas.

—No tenías por qué ser tan maleducado con Jacob. —dijo Bella lanzándole una mirada acusadora a su esposo.

— ¡Aaah…! el sentimental como es que lo llamabas "Jake" me vale lo que halla pensado de mí. —expreso Edward.

— Por Dios Edward tu actitud es absurda. —repuso Isabella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ahora soy absurdo. —dijo él haciendo una mueca. —Pude ver como te miraba, ese hombre te desea Bella y no quiero que vuelvas a verlo. —termino gritando furioso.

Bella tomo a Danilo de la mano y la niñera apareció como si la hubieran llamado llevándose al niño en un segundo.

—Tú no me prohíbes nada Edward. —sentencio Bella furiosa. —Lo veré cuantas veces quiera.

Edward le sujeto la mano y la estrecho entre sus brazos besándola fuerte con una pasión tan devastadora que debilito las piernas de Isabella. —Tú eres mía bella, sólo mía y no volverás a verlo.

—Eso lo veremos. —contradijo Bella dejando un camino de besos por todo el cuello de su marido.

**© Luissy García 2012. Todos los derechos reservados.**

**N/A:** **Gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos… Ya saben que un comentario me hace saber que les gusta de la historia y que no. Y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**Lu**


	7. Prueba

**Título: ¿Estéril?**

**Categoría: M**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes son de la ingeniosa Stephenie Meyer, y algunos de mis invenciones. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi maniática mente.**

**Summary: Isabella tenía miedo de que su matrimonio se acabará, especialmente desde que se había dado cuenta que no podía darle un hijo**

**Capítulo VII**

**Prueba**

_**De todos los derechos de una mujer, el más grande es ser madre.**__**  
**_

El doctor declaro de alta a Isabella a los tres meses que pasaron luego de la operación. Lo cual la lleno de optimismo, pues sentía que esta vez las cosas irían bien.

Con una sonrisa se dirijo a la oficina de su esposo, quería compartir su alegría con él. Aliso su vestido con nerviosismo. Iba vestida con un traje gris oscuro de Armani.

No sabía como expresarle a Edward el motivo principal de tanta felicidad por la dada de alta.

—Buenos días Zafrina—saludo con una sonrisa a la secretaria de su marido. —Mi esposo ¿está ocupado?

Zafrina una mujer de unos cuarenta años de tez morena, que llevaba años trabajando para los Cullens le sonrío con afecto.

—Buen día señora Isabella, no está ocupado en estos momentos y si la anunciará me mataría. —río al recordar cuando Edward le había advertido que todo lo que tuviera que ver con esposa y familia era lo más importante en su agenda.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llamas Isabella o Bella, Zafrina. —la regaño cariñosamente Bella.

—Puedes pasar Bella—dijo Zafrina con un guiñó. —Le alegrarás la mañana.

—Me imagino que está un poco gruñón. —adivino Bella haciendo una mueca graciosa con sus labios.

—Has dado en el clavo, la cita que tenía prevista a primera hora nunca llego y ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de cancelar y eso le agrio la mañana, pues se trataba de un hotel que hace rato quiere comprar.

—Intentare que regrese su buen humor. —musito Bella entrando a la oficina de su marido.

Edward se encontraba concentrado escribiendo algo en el computador, por lo que no noto cuando Isabella abrió la puerta.

—Te ves tan sexi trabajando. —susurro Bella cerrando la puerta.

Con una sonrisa torcida Edward se puso de pie y se acercó a su esposa tomándola de la cintura para besarla con pasión contenida. Bella respondió eufórica pasando sus manos por el cuello de él y apartando su boca para morder su hombro.

—No te esperaba por aquí amor. —murmuro Edward subiendo la falda del vestido de Bella, para acariciar el interior de sus muslos. —Siempre tan lista...tan húmeda. —susurro acariciando el centro de su feminidad.

Bella abrió más las piernas y cuando Edward introdujo dos dedos en su centro, las cerro con fuerza aprisionándolos, sus largos dedos eran magníficos y provocaban sensaciones esplendidas en cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Más rápido—exigió presa del deseo.

—No—dijo de pronto Edward sacando los dedos del interior de Bella.—¡Cielo Santo! no puedo creer como he perdido la cabeza en tan solo unos minutos, tu salud es mi prioridad y la he dejado de un lado a causa de mi deseo por ti.—mascullo para sí mismo.

Bella esbozo una sonrisa. Edward siempre había sido tan cuidadoso.

—Ya no debes preocuparte por mi salud.

Edward la miro confundido.

—No debes preocuparte. —continuo Bella—El médico me ha dado de alta, lo que quiere decir luz verde para tener sexo.

Las mejillas de Isabella se cubrieron de rubor.

—Eso es fantástico mi vida—susurro Edward al tiempo que levantaba el vestido rompiendo con un jalón las bragas de su esposa—Extraño tanto estar dentro de ti.

— ¡Oh...!sí...sí, sí, sí— gimió sintiendo como entraba en su centro cada centímetro del falo de su marido—Esto es maravilloso.

Edward la beso en la boca extendiendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, besó sus pechos por encima de vestido y con un rápido movimiento quito la estorbosa tela que cubría el cuerpo de su mujer.

—No llevas sujetador—espeto frunciendo el ceño.

—El vestido no lo necesita—susurró Bella, y le rodeó el cuello—Deja ya de hablar.

Con cuidado Edward empezó a moverse dentro de ella, al tiempo que acariciaba y lamia sus pezones succionándolos como si se le fuese la vida en ello, llevando así a Bella al paroxismo del placer.

El empuje era suave por momentos y rápido por otros. En un momento él presiono con fuerza, para luego salir con mucha lentitud. Ella se quejo con un gemido, que provoco que el cuerpo de él se moviera casi con violencia llevándolos a ambos a la cumbre del placer.

—Esto ha sido maravilloso—susurro Bella con la respiración entrecortada—Espero que Zafrina no nos haya oído.

La carcajada de su marido resonó en la habitación.

….

Bella llevaba cinco días con nauseas y vómitos matutinos, que la mantenían preocupada. No quería hacerse de falsas ilusiones después de todo lo que había sufrido a causa de la endometriosis y si la prueba que reposaba en un cajón del baño resultaba ser negativa.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos negativos.

Espero a que su esposo saliera a la reunión y que Danilo a pasear al parque con su niñera, alego un terrible dolor de cabeza para no asistir a la salida. El hermoso niño protesto, pero acepto que su madre no se encontraba bien.

Odiaba mentirles a Edward y a su pequeño bebé también, no le gustaba para nada que entre ellos hubiera secretos. Pero estaba se hacia necesario, no quería que el pasara por la decepción si se daba el caso que todo fuese producto de una falsa alarma.

—Se recomienda que se haga la prueba al despertar, pues la primera orina que por la mañana expulsas es la más útil, pues contiene grandes cantidades de hCG. —leyó Isabella con voz temblorosa.

Con cuidado Bella abrió la prueba evitando dañarla y se encerró en el baño. Sabía que Edward no andaba cerca pues esa mañana había salido muy temprano a una reunión para adquirir una nueva cadena de Hoteles en Sudamérica.

Los veinte minutos que explicaban en las indicaciones se hicieron eternos. Bella jamás se había sentido tan ansiosa en su vida. Camino de un lado a otro, se sentó en todos los rincones que le permitía el baño y con una profunda inspiración levanto la barrita blanca.

_**Dos rayas rojas…Positivo…Dos rayas rojas…**_

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamo cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, mientras una cascada de lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas. —Voy a ser madre…Gracias Señor, gracias. — susurro Bella presa de felicidad.

**© Luissy García 2011. Todos los derechos reservados.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. **

**Lu.**


	8. Positivo

**Título: ¿Estéril?**

**Categoría: M**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes son de la ingeniosa Stephenie Meyer, y algunos de mis invenciones. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi maniática mente.**

**Summary: Isabella tenía miedo de que su matrimonio se acabará, especialmente desde que se había dado cuenta que no podía darle un hijo**

**Capítulo VIII**

_**La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento.**_

_**Cesare Pavese**_

**Dos rayas rojas…Positivo…Dos rayas rojas…**

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamo cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, mientras una cascada de lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas. —Voy a ser madre…Gracias Señor, gracias. — susurro Bella presa de felicidad.

Presurosa y con las manos temblorosas alcanzo su teléfono celular. En el segundo timbrazo escucho la voz de su marido por el auricular.

— ¿Sucede algo mi amor?

El sollozo de Isabella altero a Edward, quien gritando órdenes de volver a casa colgó el teléfono, impidiendo que su esposa se explicara.

Bella bajo las escaleras y se sentó a esperarlo en la entrada, sabia que no demoraría menos de unos veintes minutos en llegar.

—Isabella—el grito de Edward mostraba lo alterado que estaba—Aquí estas pequeña—susurro al verla sentada en el pequeño recibidor. — ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué sollozabas? ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?

La cantarina risa de Bella, desconcertó a Edward.

_Hace unos minutos lloraba desconsolada_—Pensó confundido por los cambios de humor de su amada esposa.

—Cálmate vida mía—murmuro Bella besando su frente con cariño.

Edward no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Es cierto estaba llorando muy alterada, no fue en ningún momento mi intención asustarte—siguió diciendo

—Lloraba por una noticia maravillosa. —le comunico esta con una sonrisa.

— ¿Maravillosa? —inquirió dudoso.

—Sí…es maravillosa—dijo con una risita que le llego al alma—La quieres despacio o de sopetón (*)

—La quiero ya—exigió su marido ansioso.

—Seremos padres—rió Isabella encantada—Vamos a tener un hijo.

El rostro de Edward no traslucía expresión alguna, lo que alerto un poco a Bella. ¿Acaso no lo alegraba la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia?

—Yo…—susurro atónito— ¿Estás segura?

—La prueba es cien por ciento fiable—respondió Bella sonriente.

—Un hijo, un bebé—murmuro con el indicio de una sonrisa en su cara. —Tendremos un bebé mi amor—reacciono por fin abrumado por tanta dicha tomando a su mujer entre sus brazos.

Isabella luego de hacerse una prueba de sangre que le confirmara lo que ellos ya sabían, planeo la mejor forma de darle la noticia a su hijo Danilo, procurando que el pequeño no se sintiera amenazado por la pronta llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia Cullen.

Lo llevo a un zoológico al cual el pequeño siempre había soñado ir. Miraron jirafas, leones, tigre, iguanas, etc. Cada vez que Danilo descubría un nuevo animal que solo había admirado por imágenes saltaba emocionado, rogándole a su madre le tomara fotos para no olvidar nunca aquel día.

— ¿Has visto ese león mamá? —exclamaba fascinado, mientras Bella intentaba que se sentara en una banca.

—Lo he visto corazón—le respondió está risueña. —Ahora queda tranquilo un momento, debes almorzar algo y mamá tiene que contarte algo. —le entrego un emparedado y una vasija repleta de nuggets.

—Yupii—río el niño de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes—Mi emparedado favotito.

—Favorito—lo corrijo Bella peinando con sus dedos su desordenado cabello, tarea que era imposible como en el caso de su padre. —Come y cuando termines hablamos ¿Sí? —dijo cariñosa.

Danilo asintió con vehemencia.

—He terminado—anuncio el pequeño veinte minutos después. —Dime ya mamá.

—Eres muy impaciente—lo regaño Bella con una sonrisa. —Bien, cuando tu eras más chiquito estuviste en el vientre—le indico señalando su panza—Creciste allí nueve meses y luego viniste al mundo.

El niño la observaba como si le estuviese hablando otro idioma.

—Bueno corazoncito, mamá va a tener un bebé—le explico acariciando las mejillas regordetas del pequeño. —Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita a quien cuidar y poder jugar con ella. —termino de decir nerviosa.

El pequeño frunció el entrecejo, pensativo.

—No lo querré jamás—exclamo de repente molesto, dejando a Bella atónita.

—Danilo ven aquí—lo llamo con voz ahogada a causa de las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir—Danilo

—repitió corriendo tras él, quien iba desaforado empujando a quien encontraba a su paso por el parque del zoológico.

Bella suspiro tranquila al ver aparecer a Edward quien con una agilidad asombrosa tomo al pequeño y lo apretó contra su pecho.

Los sollozos de su hijo le partieron el corazón, quiso abrazarlo de inmediato al verlo a salvo en los brazos de Edward, pero este le hizo una seña a que esperara que se tranquilizara un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa campeón? —pregunto Edward con tacto como si no supiese lo que estaba pasando.

Danilo aferro sus brazos al cuello de su padre, soltando un gemido lastimero.

—No querré al nuevo bebé, el me quitara a mi mamá, lo hará. —gimoteo separándose de su padre y limpiando con su manita su cara mojada por las lágrimas.

—No lo hará renacuajo—dijo Bella arrodillándose a su altura. —Los querré a los dos por igual, porque ambos son mis hijos. Al principio el necesitara muchos cuidados, como cuando tu eras chiquitito, pero para eso estarás tú que eres su hermano mayor, y nos ayudarás a papá y a mí a cuidarlo.

— ¿Seguro que no dejaras de quererme?

—Por supuesto que no mi vida, yo te querré siempre.

Las carcajadas del pequeño por los besos de Bella, alegraron el corazón de sus padres.

…

Dos semanas después, los esposos Cullen se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro solo iluminado por la tuene luz de el monitor.

—Ese es el sonido del corazón de tu bebé Bella—dijo el doctor Gerandy subiendo el volumen. —Su ritmo cardiaco es normal para las semanas que tiene, así que no debes preocuparte porque lata tan rápido.

Isabella suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza embargada por una emoción inexplicable. Aquel puntito que aparecía en el monitor era lo que había deseado tanto, y al escuchar el sonido de su pequeño corazoncito por fin se había convencido que era real.

—Santo cielo Isabella—le dijo Edward con la voz ligeramente quebrada; apretando con fuerza sus dedos entrelazados. —Cuanto te amo, gracias por darme este regalo.

Ella acaricio con la mano libre el cabello de su marido, sonriéndole con ternura. Luego de tanto sufrimiento, al creer que podría ser estéril, por fin la vida le daba una luz de esperanza.

—Imprimiré unas copias y podrás llevarte el CD con las imagines, y también con el sonido del corazón del bebé—informo el doctor saliendo de la salita, dejándoles un poco de intimidad.

Edward no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla, donde el doctor había dejado en pausa una imagen de su hijo.

—Mis padres llegan la próxima semana mi amor—dijo un alegre Edward—Mi madre no quiere perderse nada relacionado con la llegada de su segundo nieto.

—Lo sé, me ha enviado un email para que le ayude a encontrar una casa cerca a la nuestra—dijo Bella—Danilo se pondrá como loco de contento al verla.

—Claro que sí—rio Edward—Llegara su fan y consentidora número uno.

Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward hacia delicias del pequeño Danilo, era simplemente su adoración no había día desde que supo de su existencia que no llamara para pasar unos treinta o más minutos hablando por teléfono con él.

—Aquí tienen—dijo el docto Gerandy interrumpiéndolos—Nos vemos el próximo mes para otro chequeo y te diré que día hacemos la próxima ecografía.

—Gracias doctor—Edward estrecho su mano con el médico.

—La enfermera te dará una bolsa con algunas cajas de pastillas y una receta para cuando estás se terminen.

—Muchísimas gracias.

Isabella le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Al salir del consultorio una agradable enfermera les entrego la bolsa llena de medicamentos y explico a Bella como debía tomarlos.

Cuando esperaban a que el valet parquin trajera su auto los interrumpió una voz ronca.

—Nos volvemos al encontrar—dijo.

Edward gruño al ver de quien se trataba.

**© Luissy García 2012. Todos los derechos reservados.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. **

**Tammy Swan de Cullen, .LUTZ., Andrea 14 de Cullen, crizthal, Lupin410, vivi85, Teffy Cullen Salvatore**

**Lu.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: ¿Estéril?**

**Categoría: M**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la ingeniosa Stephenie Meyer, y algunos de mis invenciones. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi maniática mente. Mis historias están registradas, así que dile No Al Plagio.**

**Summary: Isabella tenía miedo de que su matrimonio se acabará, especialmente desde que se había dado cuenta que no podía darle un hijo.**

**Capítulo IX**

_**La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado.**_

_**Gabriel García Márquez**_

—Nos volvemos al encontrar—dijo.

Edward gruño al ver de quien se trataba.

Nuevamente frente a ellos se encontraba Jacob Black, el compañero de orfanatorio de Isabella.

Edward aún no comprendía porque ese hombre le causaba tanta antipatía. En sus años junto a Bella había habido muchos hombres interesados en ella, pero aunque eso le había costado altercados con su mujer, por las escenas de celos que montaba, ninguno de aquellos hombres le daba tan mala espina como Black. Él no miraba a Isabella como un trozo de carne, en su mirada traslucía algo más y eso lo ponía de un humor de perros.

—Jake—musito Bella con una sincera sonrisa adornando su rostro. — ¿Qué tal estás? —le pregunto al moreno besando con cariño su mejilla.

—Un poco triste—respondió Jacob con un puchero. —No te has contactado conmigo.

Isabella como era de esperarse se ruborizo.

—He tenido muchas cosas que hacer los últimos días—se excuso Bella, acariciando por instinto su vientre.

—Pues saca un tiempo Bella, tengo algo interesante que proponerte.

Edward carraspeo.

—Señor Cullen—dijo el moreno extendiendo su mano.

—Black—casi gruño estrechándole de mala gana. —Lo que tenga que decirle a mi esposa, muy bien puede hacerlo frente a mí. —Beso los cabellos de Bella. —Entre nosotros no existen secretos.

Jacob se removió incomodo, por la advertencia en las palabras de Edward.

—Es sobre el orfanato. —explico mirando a Bella.

—Te llamare esta semana. ¿De acuerdo?

El moreno asintió.

—Fue un gusto verte Bella. —saludo alejándose—Cullen.

Cuando se perdió de la vista, Edward musito una grosería que fue reprendida por un manotazo de su esposa que le advirtió cuidar su vocablo frente a Danilo.

.

.

.

—Parece un extratirrestre—dijo Danilo observando desde todos los ángulos la foto de la ecografía—Será feo.

Una suave risa broto de los labios de Bella, que paso con ternura sus dedos por las mejillas del niño. Cuanto lo amaba…Aún se sentía abrumada por todas las cosas buenas que le pasaban últimamente, cuando se creyó en un túnel oscuro por su enfermedad encontró una luz de esperanza.

Sabía que tenia que lidiar con la endometriosis toda la vida, pues por muchas operaciones para extraer el tejido siempre iba a sufrir de dolores fuertes en su menstruación.

Pero la sonrisa de su marido, la palabrejas de Danilo y el nuevo ser que crecía dentro de ella valían esos dolores que sufría algunos días al mes.

—Así fuiste tú—le dijo señalando el punto que era su bebé—Y mira que guapo eres ahora, todo un hombrecito.

El pequeño sonrió orgulloso.

—Seré tan grande y fuerte como papá.

—Claro que sí mi amor, serás tan guapo como tu papá—tomo su mano—Ahora vamos a la terraza que es hora de almorzar.

Danilo protesto cuando Emily, la mucama coloco una sopa de vegetales frente a él. Hizo tal berrinche que Isabella por primera vez tuvo que reñirlo al ver como tiraba el plato de sopa salpicando a la pobre Emily y cubriéndose él mismo.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo—decía Bella cuando Edward entro a la terraza.

Su esposa limpiaba el pecho de su hijo que estaba salpicado por gotas de sopa. El pequeño Danilo tenía la cabeza gacha, cuando de pronto empezó a llorar con fuerzas.

—Ya tranquilo bebe—lo abrazo Bella consolando. —Pero no debes tirar las cosas, simplemente porque no te gusten, si esa sopa hubiese estado caliente te habrías lastimado corazón.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bella le regalo una sonrisa tensa a su marido. —Danilo se ha mojado con la sopa. —respondió.

Edward iba a ser el amago de regañarlo y su esposa alzo la mano en señal que callara. _Por favor,_le rogo a través de sus ojos. Ya con su regaño lo hallaba suficiente.

—Saluda a papá corazón—lo insto Bella secando sus mejillas, mojadas por las lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

—Hola papá—susurro con voz quedita indeciso al acercarse.

—No me das un abrazo campeón—dijo su padre intentado sacarle una sonrisa al niño, por instinto miro a su mujer y vislumbro la sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Danilo corrió a los brazos extendidos de Edward, quien lo estrecho en su pecho revolviéndole el bello, las risillas del pequeño no se hicieron esperar y las de Bella tampoco.

La volvió a mirar y ella le guiño un ojo, enviándole con la mano un beso fugaz como solía llamarlos

Hace apenas unas horas estaba enterado del embarazo de Isabella y todo le parecía un sueño. No pensaba que pudiese ser tan feliz. En unos meses su esposa estaría redondeada por el embarazo y pensar en ello le provocaba un latigazo de deseo a su falo, la deseaba tanto…la amaba tanto. Jamás imagino que algún día en su camino se cruzaría con una persona tan pura, sencilla y bondadosa.

_Isabella era un ángel._

—Cariño—murmuro Edward acercándose a su mujer para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Isabella hundió su cara en su pecho y aspiro su aroma masculino como tanto le gusta hacer. — ¿Cómo te has sentido? No has tenido nauseas, vomi…

—Solo nauseas—lo interrumpió acariciando su rostro y haciendo contacto con sus ojos para que se tranquilizara. —Siéntate—le ordeno—Emily no debe tardar con la comida.

La chica coloco la comida y un nuevo plato de sopa para el niño, quien esta vez la comió en silencio haciendo gestos de asco cada vez que llevaba una cucharada a la boca. Sus padres reprimían una sonrisa por lo cómico de la situación.

—Mañana salgo de viaje—aviso Edward llevándose a la boca una porción de gelatina. —Sólo será dos días.

—Quiero ir—dijo Danilo con entusiasmo.

—Esta vez no Danilo—le dijo su padre con una sonrisa triste. —Papá estará lleno de trabajo y no tendrá tiempo para estar con ustedes.

El niño asintió bajándola cabeza.

—No te estés triste bebé—susurro Isabella—Pronto planearemos un viaje, quizá podamos hasta navegar.

La sonrisa volvió a iluminar el rostro del niño…_Que fácil era contentarlo._

— ¿Está todo bien en las empresas?

—Sí amor, no tienes por qué preocuparte solo es un viaje por formalismo.

—Está bien—Bella se quitó la bata que cubría su cuerpo, dejando ver un baby doll color rosa con un lazo entre los pechos, la tela que cubría sus pechos era de encaje y dejaba ver sus pezones desnudos.

—Bella—susurro Edward con voz ronca acercándose a su esposa, coloco las manos en sus caderas y la apretó hacia su pecho. —Tengo tantas ganas de follarte.

—Entonces que esperas—musito Bella desabrochando los botones de la camisa de este, tocando sus tetillas, de un tirón la camisa estaba en el suelo.

Edward gimió moviendo sus caderas, embistiendo. Ella podía sentir su erección rosar con su pelvis, su centro ardía. Estaba húmeda, deseosa de sentirlo dentro de ella embistiendo suave, lento ni importaba como, solo lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Las hormonas se dijo, pero en el fondo sabía que no solo eran ellas, las que la tenían tan desinhibida. Era su necesidad de él y complacerlo en todo lo que pudiera…_**Recuerda Isabella que una mujer tiene que convertirse en una zorra en la cama…**_las palabras de Shioban jamás las olvidaría.

Dejando a un lado su timidez lo empujo dejándolo caer en la cama. Se sentó ahorcadas sobre su marido, pasando sus dedos por su pecho.

—Intentas matarme—gimió ronco su marido, los mordiscos y lamidas en su cuello lo tenían a punto de perder el control. —Carajo Isabella… ¿Qué intentas hacer? — Bella rozaba su sexo cubierto por la fina tela de la braguita sobre el miembro de su marido. —Necesito estar dentro de ti ya. —exigió arrancando las bragas de un tirón. Bella profirió un gritito, e impulsada por un placer cegador tomo el miembro de su marido entre sus manos y de un empujón lo introdujo dentro de sí.

—Isabella—grito Edward sintiendo como las paredes del sexo de su mujer lo abrazaban. Empujando sus caderas hacia arriba dio inicio a una serie de embestidas duras que los llevo a ambos al nirvana.

.

.

.

Bella revisaba una de las gavetas del inmenso armario cuando le llamo la atención una tarjetita azul eléctrico, la tomo entre sus manos **Jacob Black**aparecía inscrito a lado de una imagen de un lexus.

—_**Es sobre el orfanato. —había dicho el moreno.**_

La palabra orfanato traía recuerdos dolorosos para ella, no era porque hubiese sido maltratada pero en todos esos años jamás se sintió querida por nadie. Todos los que trabajaban allí trataban lo menos posible entablar lazos con los huérfanos y ella tampoco estaba interesada en ello; no quería ilusionarse para después caer en la realidad de que estaría sola. No entendía como su madre había sido capaz de dejarla en ese lugar. Y pensar que si no fuese por los servicios sociales Danilo habría pasado por el mismo dolor.

Tecleo en su IPhone los números de la tarjeta y al segundo timbrazo le respondieron.

—_Black._

—_Buenos días Jacob, te habla Bella._

—_He Bella no me esperaba tu llamada—musito con sorpresa el chico._

—_Nos podemos ver en la cafetería de Jimmy en unas dos horas._

Así tendría tiempo de dejar a Danilo tomando su siesta.

—_Allí estaré Bella_—confirmo el moreno.

—_Nos vemos entonces_—termino Isabella. Esperaba que su marido no se enterara, no quería provocar una pelea.

**© Luissy G. 2012. Todos los derechos reservados.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Lu.**


End file.
